todo sucede en konoha town
by sophye sweet
Summary: am.. solo entren espero y les gustee


hola, bueno aqui les dejo una adaptacion de la pelicula TOODO SUCEDE EL ELIZABETH TOWN en mi version con naruto,

asi que desde uan ves les digo como todos los autores, que naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solo los tomare prestados :D

y desde una ves les digo que no soy un poco mala, bueno muy mala en orrografia y espero me disculpen, bueno sin mas que decir, espero y disfruten el primer capi.

Había una vez, en un pueblo muy lejano un joven….

Ok está bien todos los cuentos comienzan de esta forma, así que hagamos que él nos cuentes su historia. Aquí vamos:

_**Hola, mi nombre es sasuke uchiha, les contare la historia de cómo un hombre guapo, inteligente, varonil, con un buen nivel económico, sin decir más el soltero más codiciado de todo Tokio, (bueno tal vez exagere un poco) llegó a pensar que lo había perdido todo. Así es todo. **_

-sasuke es hora de irnos, recuerda que hoy tenemos la reunión con los socios para la…

- si ya lo sé itachi, déjame solo respirar un poco si, además ese negocio ya es un hecho no hay que preocuparse mucho.

-como quieras, debo irme tengo cita con el organizador de bodas, Kaori quiere que todo quede impecable, por que mejor no lo hace ella, hmp! Mujeres.

- hmp!

- bueno hermanito nos vemos que tengas suerte en la reunión.

- nos vemos itachi, y créelo ese negocio ya está hecho.

_**Quien iba a pensar que ese día sería el peor, y l inicio de una larga tortura…**_

-buenos días joven Uchiha, aquí están los puntos a tratar con los socios en esta tarde, recuerde que le dijeron que tiene que tener ideas nuevas para el hotel, así que…

-si lo sé y tengo unas en mente, y muy buenas por cierto, ahora Karin déjame solo unos momentos.

-enseguida joven, ha por cierto llamo su madre, dice que tiene que una noticia importante que darle.

-está bien la llamare mas tarde.

………………………………………………………En la reunión…………………………………………………………..............

-muy buena idea sasuke te felicito, con esta propuesta nuestros clientes quedaran muy satisfechos, además de que con esta propuesta se estará innovando dentro de la industria de la hotelería, te felicito en verdad.

- muchas gracias señor fujitaka, y le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de este negocio.

………………………………………………………… dos semanas después……………………………………………………………

-¿Qué, pero como es que ha sucedido esto, no puede ser tiene que haber una equivocación?

- no señor uchiha, lo lamento- se escuchaba una voz en el teléfono pero el señor fujitaka quiere verlo en su oficina, para aclararle este asunto así que le agradecería su presencia en este instante.

-si como diga, voy para allá…

……. Dos minutos después………

-¿Querías verme?

-Así es sasuke, lamento informarte, más bien reiterarte que lamentablemente tu proyecto no funciono como se esperaba, es cierto en dos semanas es poco tiempo para ver resultados, pero temo decirte que hemos decidido dejar este proyecto pospuesto hasta nuevo aviso, sé que es un poco contraproducente pero en este momento tu idea de la reserva ecológica que se pretendía establecer en algunos hoteles pues, la verdad no ha tenido mucho éxito, de todas formas estaremos pendientes de renovar el proyecto, pero por lo pronto tenemos que invertir tiempo en otras actividades de los hoteles, sabes tu padre estaría muy orgulloso si…

- lo sé, sé que mi padre lo estaría, lastima, ¿pero y ahora que pasara con la administración de los hoteles uchiha?, además podemos innovar en otras áreas yo podría…

-Lo sé, sé que hay mas áreas pero necesitas dejar el trabajo por un momento y ocuparte de tu vida, ahora bien, pues Itachi se encargara de ello ahora, sasuke toma unas vacaciones, te sentarían bien, diviértete, has cosas que hacen los chicos de tu edad, solo tienes 22 años por dios, tómalo como un consejo sí.

-está bien como quieras, llama a Itachi dile que me voy a arreglar lo de papa a konoha.- y diciendo esto salió de la habitación.

-que tengas suerte Sasuke, espero y te reencuentres contigo mismo (lo dijo mas para sí mismo, ya que Sasuke ya no estaba).

* * *

Manejaba a gran velocidad hacia su departamento. Y es que no lo podía creer, tanto esfuerzo tirado por la borda, meses empleados en ese proyecto, como así, tan de repente, esto tenía que ser un abroma del destino, ya que a él, a sasuke Uchiha no le podía estar pasando esto.

Y es que parecía eso una broma del destino, ya que hace unas semanas se había enterado de que su padre había muerto en el hospital de konoha, su madre destrozada no había querido arreglar los papeles de su funeral, ya que la voluntad de su padre era otra. Y ahora él era el que tenía que lidiar con tamaño problema, bueno no es que la muerte de su padre fuese un problema, o que no lo quisiera, pero la familia de él era, como diría un antiguo amigo suyo, muy problemático.

Estaciono su auto fuera de su casa y se dispuso a hacer su maleta, tenía un largo viaje que hacer, konoha, hace tanto que no volvía a aquel pueblo, ya ahora tan de repente volver a ver a todas esas personas, cómo reaccionarían, cuando les diera la noticia de que su querido amigo, hermano, tío,… había decidido que sus restos no fuesen enterrados, sino mas bien cremados, tenía que enfrentarse el solo a esa familia y no morir en el intento.

Tomo un baño, y acto seguido de preparar sus cosas se marcho directo al aeropuerto, no quería hablar con nadie, mucho menos con itachi, pera que, ya no necesitaba que alguien más le dijera que hacer. Al llegar al aeropuerto espero 20 minutos para que su vuelo llegara, y acto seguido abordo el avión, en cuanto tomo asiento su celular comenzó a sonar, no puede ser, destino tan cruel, había olvidado que hoy, precisamente hoy tenía una cita con ella, tanto esperar, tantos intentos por conquistarla y todo se va a la borda, debía hacer algo, tal vez bajar del avión, pero no, ya era tarde el avión ya había despegado.

Con desilusión tomo el móvil y contesto:

-si diga,

-hola Sasuke, como estas, solo llamaba para saberlo, digo saber cómo estas…

-estoy bien, gracias, y tu como va todo en la oficina ino?

-Estoy bien, y aquí está todo bien a qué hora regresas,

Y ahí estaba el problema, no regresaría para hoy, no regresaría para mañana, ni siquiera él lo savia.

-ino yo… aun no lo sé, -dijo con un tono cansado

-oh, está bien y dime a qué hora pasas a recogerme, no acordamos hora.

-no, ino lo siento, no podre salir hoy contigo, yo disculpa tengo algunos asuntos pendientes, tengo que arreglarlos, estoy en un vuelo que me llevara a konoha y la verdad…

-oh cierto, discúlpame en verdad, entonces olvídalo, debes estar demasiado ocupado…

- disculpe, no puede hablar por teléfono en el avión, son reglas así que le suplico que lo apague, digo una voz que provenía de una chica al parecer era la aeromoza.

-ino tengo que colgar, después te llamo yo…

-no sasuke, es mejor así, que tengas un buen viaje, y espero que te valla muy bien,(diciendo esto colgó el teléfono)

-Ino espera, yo… (pip,pip,pip… sonido de ya colgó :P)

-oh, lo siento mucho era tu novia, enserio perdón por interrumpir son reglas que se deben cumplir, ya sabes el de tener el móvil apagado, pero mírate no te ves muy bien, enserio lo lamento, quieres que te traiga algo,- dijo la chica, al parecer era demasiado amable.

- no gracias, yo…

.-hay pero que descortés soy, mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Haruno, y estaré a bordo de este avión para atenderte, bueno atender a los pasajeros, pero en este caso creo que tú necesitas de mi ayuda, te ves demasiado cansado y agobiado, soy muy buena animando a las personas, y dime cuál es tu nombre?

-mi nombre, pues me llamo Sasuke, Sasuke uchiha,

- Un gusto Sasuke, será un placer acompañarte en este viaje. –le dijo la joven entusiasmada.

* * *

bueno aqui les dejo el primer capi, espero y les guste y si gustan pueden dejar un review, nos vemoss!!


End file.
